Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ski caddy and more specifically it relates to a collapsible ski caddy which both transports skis and poles in a caddy configuration and is easily transportable itself in a collapsed configuration.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Since the advent of skiing, numerous designs have been proposed for carts, caddies, backpacks, and the like for transporting skis and poles. The nature of skis, such as their elongated configuration and use of multiple, discrete parts, makes them difficult to transport. Carrying skis in ones hands is burdensome in that the skis and poles can be difficult not only to hold but also to navigate through indoor areas with. While there are preexisting devices for transporting skis and the like, these devices are often difficult to transport themselves and, in many cases, very difficult to use.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved collapsible ski caddy which both transports skis and poles in a caddy configuration and is easily transportable itself in a collapsed configuration.